metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madax the Shadow
This page is manually archived in The Exterminator's logbook. Each archive contains 30 entries. Archives: 1 2 Welcome to Wikitroid! The Exterminator, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ChozoBoy. I know it's not necessary to say, but since I'm new I'll need some tips on stuff. See ya 'round! The Exterminator 02:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary, but appreciated. Glad to see that you intend to participate! We get so many new users that make accounts and never edit... Ask about anything, man. A good place to check out editing that others are doing is the "Recent Changes" link on the left. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you get a picture onto your user page? I've already found several pictures that'll look good. But one thing I'm curious about: How the blazes did you get that first message on there so fast?! I had barely created an account when you sent it. The Exterminator 02:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I headin' out, so I'll see ya in the morn'. The Exterminator 02:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Haha, just lucky. I was already greeting other users at the time. There are a few ways to get pics on your page. If you want to use one that is already uploaded to Wikitroid, you can use the new blue toolbar above the text box (which I've barely bothered to learn) or you can hit the blue button on the right that switches your text back to code view. Using the code (which I can explain if you don't know) you can change the size, alignment, and add text beneath it. If you want to upload an image onto Wikitroid, use the "Add image" button on the left bar. Make sure you look at the image guidelines, because we don't allow non-Metroid images to be uploaded and fanart needs a tag. You can also show images from other sites (such as personal uploads from photobucket or anywhere), but I totally don't recall how to display them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya hotlink it. Oh, and hi BTW Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 03:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice to see another new person as well. I like the story on your userpage, it's really well written. DoomZero 21:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Doom. It's not finished yet and I'm glad it's turning out good. Still, you're ahead of me, I havn't found one other person below 50 edits. It sucks! The Exterminator 21:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ehh, don't worry about that. The 'I will not be here until..." message? - Deity Samus - Who says the Dark must be Evil? Who says the Light must be Good? 03:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you clear out the Speedy deletion candidates sometime, as MG is unable to do it? Can you even do it? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, I am able to do it now but I haven't been in the mood. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll join you in a bit. And by the way, I CAN do it thank you very much, RoyboyX. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 23:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Little attitudinal much? I was just wondering if you could do it on the 3DS. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The way you wrote it looks insulting. It would have been better if you hadn't included that sentence and the part involving MG. The ExterminatorTalk 23:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) You really shouldn't take insulting stuff or remarks so personally. I don't, that's why I'm still able to edit after December 26th. Oh well... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I seem to remember some instructions for Wikia that say, "Do not insult other people." Maybe you should try following it, then people won't have to take insulting stuff or remarks personally. Now please excuse me while I look through these images. The ExterminatorTalk 00:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Glad to be here. I'll be sure to ask if I need anything. It's going to take me a while to get used to this format, as I'm used to the Super Mario Wiki, where I am currently an autoconfirmed user, and the format there for such things as profile creation and commenting is entirely different. Anyway, as an avid Metroid fan, I am positive that my time here will be exciting and rewarding, especially since I've been reading content on this site for about a year (here is where I went for all of my information on Other M, for example). I hope that I'll be able to serve the wiki well. PhazonRidley 00:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature How do you customize your signature (font type, color, etc.)? PhazonRidley 19:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to know HTML is used...made my life easier. PhazonRidley So when you're ready... The link for the in-browser client I use is http://webchat.gamesurge.net/. It's the same one as the one you use for freenode, so it should work on the 3DS. The channel name is #dk. Havoc isn't on right now; I'll post again if he is. Doctor 16:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Havoc is on now. Doctor 21:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Absence I'm going to be on dial up internet at the beach starting tommorrow. I probably won't be able to get on the computer much. If possible pick up the slack for me. And I better not return to C&C 2.0 or something stupid like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Exterminator, you should totally make a C&C 2.0 while he's gone. :D Nah, just kidding... no really, do it! --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 22:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not gone yet. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :O Exterminator! I'll distract him! You hit him with the brick, and we'll run! o_o --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 23:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::*reads Perfento's talk page* ::::SO ITS YOU! I was thinking about having your head for suggesting such a horrendous thing which would cause much stress which in turn would be bad for my health, but now I will have your head for getting globally blocked making me worry about a potential lack of admins, FORCING me to send out this message. Thanks a lot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well duh. :P I'll probably set up a RfA just for b'cratic reasons and because of the "aggression" that the bot imposed. This will be my safe account. Any other business with this Wikia scrape will be done via the IP on my Droid. The mobile wi-fi will give me varying IPs. So yeah... Ex! Why haven't you hit him yet!?!? --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 00:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for dealing with the last thing. But a new ip has apparently arisen which looks like an incredibly similar ip to the last vandal. The new one is User:92.20.183.196. Thanks in advance. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 19:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm back I'M BACK! Nobody started C&C 2.0 while I was gone, right? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC OK. Can you give me times? Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Whaat? What, you can actually read it? That's odd... I can't even read the text, obscured as it is by various strings of gibberish... Oh. CURSE THIS THRICE-DAMNED IPAD!! Never mind. Computer error at my end. The Taquitomaster 21:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Well, do you have any more ideas? I'm all out. If so, put them on the talk of the main page. 03:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank,s for welcomeing me i hope you have a awsome life. By the way how can you contact Administrators while your blocked.Serinalover42 22:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Serinalover42 IRC. 01:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) By the way. Where do i find the IRC Channel,s. Sorry for wasting your time. Email Did you receive my email? For that matter, do you even have an email entered into your preferences? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :He does, but I think he's away atm. 'DoctorPain99''' {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 02:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::*Looks at Ex's sig* You know, I thought I saw a link to special email user somewhere. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC)